nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
I won't be available from 05/12/2007 untill 16/12/2007 due to official duties in Belgium ---- → also see the archive Page Don't take over my page too literally please :-) I made mine so special to make clear it was the Royal talk page :) 11:59, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Ok, give me a minute.. 12:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay . By the way: whil you were away lots of things happened. And as you are my advisor and right hand, I want to let you know what occured: ::* Now, you can become a civilian In Lovia. There are already a few civilians. ::* Sofasi is growing: there is a new neighborhood: Hightech Valley. ::* Lars Washington (Aesopos) is working natural and cultural pages. ::* You can build your town on Kings Island if you want. What do you think of the name Elisabethtown? Isn't it lovely 12:07, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::nice! 12:09, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Check this out! 12:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Constitution There it is: the proposal of the Constitution: Forum:First Chamber. Check out these pages too: First Chamber, Second Chamber, Congress, Capitol. 15:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress + Forum:Second Chamber Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 12:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) + Yuri, you still have to check Forum:Second Chamber! 12:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry I answered late, but as you know I am working for my exams. (just like you?!). 14:08, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Exams?? I don't know what you're talking about 14:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wath the ****?! I hope this is a joke! I finally have a break!! I already worked from fridaynoon up till 10 minutes ago! Don't you need to do something? 14:13, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Haha, well. I've been chilling since euh... friday noon. 15:56, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Very funny! Well, soon I'll have to go back to work... 16:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Question from Libertas So I'm going to say it in Dutch. Ben jij nog steeds opzoek naar een koper voor Diesaajn? Ik heb plannen in die richting, maar ik zou Diesaajn dan in mijn bedrijf willen laten opgaan. Nu staat het toch maar inactief te wezen... -- 15:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, I'm going to answer in... Dutch ofcourse! Tuurlijk, ik vond het eigenlijk erg dat ik geen koper vond. Maak er iets van, maar probeer aub wel de particuliere stijl een beetje te behouden. 14:07, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :: I'm gone thank you in Dutch . Vreselijk bedankt! Maar wat bedoel je met particuliere stijl? -- 14:58, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Diesaajn is altijd een klein bedrijfje geweest: kleine opdrachten en zeer klantvriendelijk. Ik hoop dat die warme uitstraling niet verloren gaat als het bij zo'n magnaat wordt gevoegd. (sry, maar de meeste grote bedrijven ogen koel en afstandelijk). 15:00, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Our hero Thomas Jefferson. Check this out: http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2342/2105567375_c27132b53e_s.jpg http://www.flickr.com/photos/dimi3/2105567375/ made by me! 16:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Love it! Even the color. 16:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::'Even the color' What a joke!! :D A pitty it's not CD&V-orange, isn't it? :D 16:07, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::not a joke! green seems to fit our anti-religious-president-hero-and-example. And what is your problem with "naranja" anyway? 16:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I love naranjas, especially when juiced :) 17:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 17:11, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, you said you like orange (in Spanish). And naranja is actually 'orange' in the meaning of the fruit :) ut, I guess you already knew that. 17:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know a word - or actualy about five words of Spanish. This one I got from a tube of paint (pelican). So I think it also refers to the color. 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 1st Chamber Forum:First Chamber: our Amendment had arrived. Please say when you want to change something, and please say you agree or disagree with my amendment. 10:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :I think I saw it yesterday. Didn't I reply? Otherwise, I'll do it now. 10:20, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Philosopher's Island in Lovia Could you do something with our beloved philosopher Kierkegaard on this island ? I have been told you are the specialist. If you make the article, I would be most happy as to look for the right image ! Lars 10:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to. Can I work on this after the holidays? 11:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course. After all, the island will not run away ! Maybe just make a start so everyone knows you'll be working on it. Lars 11:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great! May I ask wy Kierkegaard? 11:44, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think he was a very special person and people should learn to know more about him. Lars 11:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Nice! I don't like his learnings, but do sympathise him. 12:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And if we make the island a tribute to Confusius ? Lars 15:43, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Confusius? Well, I don't know to much about him but would be glad to help :-) 10:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Konfuzius (German) Confucius (English) and I made it Confusius, which I better would not use anymore because it is getting confusing... Maybe this could become a very interesting island (hi) Lars 14:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) New Haven I started working on Old Port without asking you. If you do not want me to continue, please let me know or erase it. Lars 16:12, 2 January 2008 (UTC) As the result of ... stupid mistake, I deleted your railway map of Kings. I didn't mean to, and I can't restore it. I'm sorry. 19:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) (1) As a result of my eyes, I saw Nordic company, slowly dying. I guess it's not meant to be, and so I'd like to offer you something. :I would like to take over Nordic. :I would take over Springles Candy, from my brother. :I would like to form a food holding, in which you (and my brother) could be shareholders. What do you think? Do you want to sell your company, if I promise you 25% of my future holding? 17:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) King's Gardens This is my proposal for the reshaping of King's Gardens * Maze garden: I would make a real maze with hedges * Front Gardens: I would make identical gardens, with identical statues in the centre of each garden. * Treaty garden: I would create a meadow with a meandering path with different texts of treaties alongside the patch. Something educational * Royal Gardens: I would make it a a garden with different water parts. Thanks for letting me know your thoughts in order to allow me to inform HRH Dimitri with respect to this subject. Lars 12:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) (2) Another news: You're invited for a diner with His Majesty the King, Lars Washington and Robin V. Ferguson in Palati Daidalo. It would be this wednesday around 7 PM. 10:36, 13 January 2008 (UTC) You can take over Nordic. I am in dire need of more time anyway. The King's gardens-project: superb! Love it! The diner: I'll be there. 11:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad you're back. 11:49, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Does that mean you fully support the different projects with respect to HRH gardens ? ::Does that means it'll be THE 3 OF US with HRH only ? Lars 12:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) That looks wonderful, finally being able to have a chat about different issues. Woooooow! Lars 12:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, it's in fact an 'intimate' diner with the King's best friends and Lovia's wisest men. 13:08, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep, I support it completely! And I am honored to be the kings' friend or a wise men! 13:16, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I hope to do it more from time to time, and at the end, I want to have invited all my citizens. 13:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) FedEl Yuri, you can only vote for three candidates. Can you please change that? (And please, consider your votes well, the person with the most will be my Prime Minister for one year! (Pleaaaase vote on yourself too!)) 11:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok! 11:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Do you mean Thrust (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thrust) or TRUST ? Lars 15:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :The last one. Otherwise my statement would be rediculous, wouldn't it? 15:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Free entrance I want to ask you too (just like Lars and Robin) if you would like to have free access to my personal quarters in Palati Daidalo, including guest rooms, advisors rooms and office. This is only for my best friends and colleagues. Are you interested? 15:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I think I might, but it is a strange offer?! 15:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it's nothing strange. It's just (I'll say it in Dutch): iedereen moet een afspraak maken om de koning op zijn bureau of in een gastspreekruimte te spreken, maar mijn beste vrienden hebben vrije ('free', niet in de betekenis van gratis ofzo) toegang tot die ruimtes. 15:57, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::In that case: offer accepted! 15:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Voila! 15:59, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I'd like to I'd like to buy a house in Newhaven, but I haven't got the permission for a third living yet. When I'm Member of the Congress I would like to buy one in your wonderful town. Which neighborhood do you suggest for me, a nature loving Lovian? 11:54, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Maybe if you are a bit patient, you could go live in pines. That should become the greenest neighborhood. We hope to welcome you soon! 11:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) and the Newhaven inhabitants. ::Great See you then! (I'm going to have lunch) 11:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Colors Yuri, I suggest you make your bank offices the yellowish color (for shops) because DCDCDC is for government, politics, judiciary etc. 18:19, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I just thought there where for administratif buildings.. 18:22, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, they sell/give services for money (profit organization), so I guess it would be shop/store. 18:30, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::I guess you're right. I'm working out a new idea (wait till you see it..) 18:31, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Great. 18:34, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Libertas Yuri zou je alsjeblieft terug willen komen naar Libertas, het is hier namelijk erg inactief. 14:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Eén dezer dagen kom ik waarschijnlijk wel eens langs om polshoogte te nemen. In de krokusvakantie zal ik ook wat werken! Helaas staat Lovia nu op nummer één.. 16:58, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Official Message Yuri Medvedev, The results of the Federal Elections are available. All (!) the candidates are elected to the Congress, which is unbelievably positive. But, even greater is your election. You won the election with one more casted vote, making you Prime Minister as of February 1. I hope you accept this function (and I count on it). So, as of today, we must start discussing the Heads of Departments (Federal Secretaries), so we'll be finished by February 1. I'll start the discussion on a private page soon (it will be visible to all, but some privacy will be foreseen) and I'll let you know when we can start. Think about who of these people would fit any of these positions. Hope to hear from you soon, Your , Ruling Monarch of the Kingdom of Lovia Dated 15:01, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Your RH, I gladly accept the function of Prime Minister. I hope to hear more of you soon. 15:12, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, my first news: Palati Daidalo/The Royal Office. We can start the discussion in my office. 15:14, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations with the result. I feel confident you will be a Prime Minister with Fingerspitzengefühl Lars 15:06, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, but I wouldn't have got this function if it weren't for you! 15:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC). ::Let me put it the other way, I would not have got this function if it weren't for you! Lars 15:18, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Royal Office Are you okay with my conclusion? :BTW: Σ dissapointed me... That's not very nice to write that on your hand, isn't it? 16:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, but to me she remains as nicΣ as always. (or even nicer! -- Σ³) Have you already seen the list I give you in the latin class? 16:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::No, I haven't. A minute... 16:52, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Read it, interesting, but what's the goal of it? 17:05, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe (just maybe) there is still one country missing on a few of those lists... just letting you know! 17:19, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, great. Prime Minister, why don't you work out a Federal Law article on the admission to these unions? 17:20, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Are you sure? 17:26, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That would be nice, isn't it? 17:27, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I'll do my very best! 17:29, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Great 17:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC)